Nina's Little Nudger
by FabianRutterFan
Summary: Nina and Fabian were so in love, a party was raging on ... and it happened. But now Nina is stuck with a bump ... and we all know what that means! THIS WOULDN'T HAPPEN IN REAL LIFE! Rated T for an obvious reason.
1. Chapter 1

Nina's Little Nudger

DISCLAIMER! I own nothing but the plot. As much as I wish I owned HoA, I don't. If I did, Moy would've happened already. Yeah, I ship Moy! Oh, pairings are: Fabina, Peddie, Amfie, Jara, and Moy :) I appreciate each review, but if you can try to avoid it, I would love not to see any flames. If that's not possible, so be it. Ummm, I don't think this would happen in real life, especially not for Fabes and Nina. Mostly because Victor doesn't let any boys in the rooms after ten o'clock! Oh, and I don't own Breaking Dawn! It's mentioned in the story. Okay, I'll stop blabbing ... please R&R! - FabianRutterFan

It happened on a Saturday in my third year at Anubis House. Amber, Patricia, Mara, Joy and I were talking about our shopping day and eating fried chicken. Then it hit me: That little nauseous feeling that starts in your stomach and creeps its way up your esophagus, creating an acidy feeling.  
"Oh no!" I muttered, running to the closest bathroom. I bent over the toilet and retched, losing my dinner and whatever else I had eaten that day. I heard the door open and looked up, only causing me to quickly bend back towards the toilet and send a volcano of puke into the basin. Fabian ran over to me and hugged my shoulders, whispering to me, "Everything's okay, you're fine."  
"I don't want you to see me like this." I managed to choke out between heaves.  
"Shhh, shh, I'll go get Trudy." he said, and dashed upstairs to fetch our house mother. To be honest, I wanted him to stay. I was comforted by his arms, his scent, his voice. My Fabian.  
"Oh, you poor dear!" Trudy cooed as she entered the bathroom. She swiped a thermometer across my forehead and clicked the button. It beeped, but no fever temperature appeared on the screen.  
"No temperature!" my house mother announced, "just a bug, I guess." I nodded my head yes in response.  
"Well, I'll leave you here for a while. If you need anything, just yell." I pulled myself up from my kneeling position and shuddered to the sink. On the way over, a magazine clipping positioned on the counter caught my eye. The image showed the Breaking Dawn movie poster, surely Joy's. But I couldn't help but notice that I was just like Bella that evening, puking-after-chicken-wise. Wasn't that something you did when you were pregnant? Thinking back to the past month, I couldn't remember receiving my monthly gift ... I was late! I lifted my shirt and slid my hands over my stomach. Slightly raised. Oh, God! I couldn't be pregnant! It wasn't possible. But in fact, it was. After the whole Senkara scenario deflated, everyone was so happy and excited. Fabian and I were so in love, a party was raging on, and it just happened. So now I stared at myself in the mirror. My face was pale, my hands were shaking, and I had a bump. I started to tear up, and as the salty waves splashed down my face, I decided not to let this ruin me. I would deal with it tomorrow. Entering the common area, I noticed everyone look up at me with worry.  
"I'm fine." I reassured them. Turning away, Fabian grabbed my hand.  
"Nina, are you really alright?" he asked me. I wanted so badly to tell him my suspicion, but I held it back and replied,  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired. 'Night, love you." I pecked him on the cheek and turned to walk up the stairs. He tried to kiss me.  
"I don't want you to get sick." I told him fondly. He chuckled and whispered "I love you." quietly to me. I raced into my bed and buried myself under the covers. I must've been pretty tired, because I fell asleep almost immediately, disappearing into the world of dreams that absolutely did not contain pregnancy scares.  
I woke up the next morning terribly nauseous. Not bothering to put on my slippers, I slid to the bathroom and promptly lost my insides. Nasty.  
"Crap." I thought. Morning sickness.  
"Oh, Neens, you look awful!" Amber exclaimed upon walking into the bathroom, "Trudy!" she screeched. Trudy came running in and sighed. I suddenly felt much better and struggled off the ground.  
"I'm fine," I said, "I think I just need to get some Pepto Bismol."  
"We don't have any, I'm sorry honey."  
"I'll go get some." Perfect. What I really wanted was a pregnancy test, but I could get that too. I pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt, and ran out the door, hailing the local taxi as I went.  
"Where to, love?" the driver asked.  
"The pharmacy, please." I handed him a twenty-pound note and we were off.  
"Something wrong?" he wondered. I must've had worry creased on my face.  
"No, nothing. Just hurried." I lied. The driver shrugged and left me alone for the rest of the ride.  
At the pharmacy, I walked down each medical aisle, searching for the tests. Finally I found them. I grabbed one, clutched the Pepto Bismol, and checked out. As I slid into the taxi, a small smile appeared on my face. I would soon know the truth about the bump! The drive back to Anubis House was short.  
"Thank you!" I called, watching the taxi drive away. Hoping there was nobody around, I carefully pushed the door open. No one in sight, perfect.  
"A shower first." I thought, entering the bathroom. The test seemed easy to read. Pink plus sign if pregnant, blue minus sign if not. I hoped I would meet the acquaintance of the minus sign today. I completed the test, turned on the hot water, and stepped in. It rushed down my back, relaxing me instantly. I let the steam swallow me up for twenty minutes, and then I stepped out, suddenly greeted by icy air. It surrounded my shoulders, making me feel as though I was cloaked in a blanket of snow. My teeth chattered and I pulled on a towel. It instantly extinguished the cold. After tugging on some clean clothes that hopefully wouldn't show too much if I was pregnant, I took some deep breaths and checked the test. A pink plus sign. I broke down in tears, pocketing the wand and flinging the bathroom door open. As soon as I reached Amber and my bedroom, I collapsed onto my bed as heavy sobs racked my body. Amber walked in and immediately yelled,  
"Fabian, come quick!" then hurried to my side.  
"It's alright Neens, for whatever reason, it's alright." she was still hugging me as Fabian entered. Amber moved out of the way and Fabian took her place, his strong arms locked around me in a loving embrace. After giving me a few minutes to stop crying, he sat me up.  
"What's wrong, Nina?" he asked. I took a deep breath and dove into the story, making sure Amber wasn't around.  
"I-I-I'm pregnant." I finally stammered. He gasped, as I knew he would.  
"Oh Nina!" he whispered, and held me even tighter, "the baby's ..."  
"Yours, of course." I finished.  
"I'm so sorry." he told me.  
"Don't be, we should've been more careful." We sat there for a while, me crying as Fabian rocked me. He didn't seem upset, and I hoped he wouldn't leave me. As if he read my mind, he piped up,  
"I want you to know that I would never leave you. This is going to be hard on both of us, but we'll make it through, and we'll come out strong. And I will never leave you." That was reassuring.  
"But I'm gonna get so big, and I'll get nasty mood swings, and morning sickness, and I won't be very pretty!" I wailed.  
"And I'll still be here, holding your hand. Nina, you're beautiful no matter what, and I love you, no matter what." that shut me up. I looked up at his bright blue orbs. They were full of love.  
"I love you too." I whispered.

AMBER'S POV (REALLY SHORT)

I stood outside of Nina and Fabian's door, listening in on their conversation. I had been about to walk in, but stopped when I heard Nina say she was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! This is chapter 2 of Nina's Little Nudger! :D I really am enjoying all of the reviews, thanks so much to all of you! I haven't completely finished the story yet, just a few chapters, but I'll continue as much as I can! Just been busy with track and French. DISCLAIMER! I don't own House of Anubis. Gah.**

Fabian's POV

"The first thing we have to do is tell Trudy." I told Nina, touching her arm as we spoke. This wasn't supposed to happen, and Trudy might me upset, but we still have to tell her.  
"Yeah, I hope she doesn't get too mad." Nina replied, a hint of laughter present underneath the sadness and worry in her voice. I took her hand in mine and we made our way down to the kitchen, where our house mother was cooking dinner.  
"Hi, you two." she said as we entered.  
"Um, Trudy, we have to talk to you. In private." my girlfriend whispered. I motioned to the laundry room, and the three of us gathered in it. There was barely any space, and I had to hug Nina to me, but that was alright. I love her.  
"So, let me hear it!" Trudy begged.  
"I've said it enough already." Nina pleaded.  
"Alright, but promise not to get too mad?" I asked Trudy, "and don't yell anything."  
"Got it."  
"Nina's ... pregnant." I finished with a huff. Nina grimaced and moved closer to me, wrapping my body in warmth.  
"Oh my! Who's the father?" Trudy wondered. She didn't seem too worried (or surprised, for that matter), and that comforted me.  
"Fabian." Nina said with a little smile.  
"Figures. Well, if it's alright with you two, I'll be scheduling a doctor's appointment."  
"Definitely!" We chorused.  
"Brilliant. Does anybody else know?" Again with the questions.  
"No, but I'm going to call my Gran. We don't want anyone to know until it's easy to tell."  
"Yeah, and I'm going to call my parents. They aren't going to be too thrilled." I mumbled. My parents were going to take this badly. As Nina stepped towards the telephone, I noticed a tear in her eye. It was dangerously close to the edge, threatening to spill over any second. She blinked, and the tear fell, rolling down her cheek as it glistened.  
"Neens, don't cry," I begged, "it worries me when you cry."  
"What are we going to do, Fabian? We're seventeen!"  
"I don't know, but we'll make a decision together when we have to."  
"Well, whatever we do, I won't abort. I couldn't live with the idea of killing our child." Nina wailed.  
"Don't worry, I would never want to do that to our baby either. So, it's either adopt or keep." Our baby. I actually liked the sound of it! I just hoped Nina did too. I started down the hall, but retreated when I heard Nina whimper, "Please stay, Fabes." I sat down next to her and wrapped her in my arms. She buried her tear streaked face in my shirt and dialed the number. On the fourth ring, her Gran answered.  
"Hello? Gran? Hi, it's Nina." A pause, clearly her Gran speaking, and then, "Yes, I'm fine, I just have some news. It's neither bad or good, but I don't want you to get upset or worry. Everything's under control. Ready? You might want to sit down. I'm pregnant." Nina listened to what her Gran was saying and then said, "Fabian. No, he would never leave me! He loves me, and I love him. Yeah, we're not sure yet. We won't. I love you. Bye." She hung up the phone and smiled at me, taking my hand and leading me outside. To where, I wasn't sure.  
"Close your eyes." she whispered, making my skin crawl. I walked, in darkness, towards wherever my Nina was leading me. We didn't speak, but it was romantic none the less. Eventually we stopped. The ground felt soft and moist beneath my feet, and the air was crisp and cool. I could hear the rustle of leaves, birds chirping, and the occasional pat of squirrel paws as they gracefully leaped from branch to branch. Nina had taken me to our special place in the woods.  
"Open." she said, and I did. I took in the scene, the colors of Fall surrounding me. Shapes moved past my eyes, rocks, trees, birds, leaves. I swiveled around, careful to absorb every detail. And then something beautiful made me stop. Nina. She stood in a patch of sunlight, and it outlined her perfect body, making it seem as though she was glimmering. An Angel. My perfect angel.  
"You're so beautiful." I whispered, mesmerized by her beauty. She giggled and sat me down on a log. I felt the need to kiss her, so I leaned forwards, letting our lips meet. Sparks flew instantly, and never died. The kiss was full of passion, but gentle passion. Finally, we pulled apart, but the momentum and passion were still there.  
"So what did your Gran say?" I asked eagerly.  
"Well, she wasn't mad, but she thinks it's going to be hard for us. She knows we're madly in love, and she thinks that'll be good for the baby. She's not sure what will be best for us, adoption or keeping. I think I might want to keep the baby. I mean, it's ours!" she said happily.  
"I agree. It's our child, definitely worth keeping." We laughed, and I held her closer.  
"Besides, what if they're the Chosen One like me? Or the next Osirian? No other family could deal with that." We sat and snuggled for a while, getting lost in each other's eyes. When it began to grow darker, I carried my Nina to Anubis House.  
At dinner, Nina sat next to me. Luckily, Trudy had avoided chicken for Nina, and we dug into Trudy's famous fish and chips. Nina wolfed it down, and everyone stared at her in awe.  
"Neens, that's going to have to come off, you know." Amber sighed, referring to weight.  
"No, it probably won't." Nina said, shooting me a funny look.  
"Yeah, definitely not." Amber and the others stared at us as we laughed hysterically, obviously puzzled by our outburst.  
"Whatever." I heard Eddie mumble before returning to his food. Mara still gazed at us mysteriously.  
After dinner, Nina and I retired to the couch. Mara lingered near the table, clearing plates and bowls. As soon as the other house mates left the room, she came over to us, an odd look in her eyes. Mara sat down in the chair opposite our sofa, and dove into questioning.  
"Okay, forgive me if I'm wrong, but I have the assumption that you're pregnant." she said quietly, looking at Nina. Nina stuttered a bit before replying, "I am, but don't tell anyone, and don't get mad! I don't want anyone thinking I'm a naughty girl. It was an accident!"  
"Oh, Nina! I couldn't be mad at you! If you need anything let me know," Mara gushed, feeling sorry for Nina, "who's the father? How many months?"  
"Fabian, of course!" My girl said with a smile and giggle. Her eyes lit up as she said my name, like it was the best name in the world.  
"I should've known!"  
"As for months, we're not sure yet. Nina has a doctor's appointment tomorrow." I revealed. Mara nodded slowly.  
"How did you know?" I continued.  
"Oh, just the vomiting after chicken, mood swings, being rather clingy to you, Fabian, and the wolfing down dinner. You two weren't particularly vague, you know." she replied.  
"Do you think anyone else knows?" Nina asked eagerly.  
"No, but Joy might have a suspicion."  
"Good." this time it was me who replied. Suddenly Neens yawned, breaking the silence of the otherwise quiet common room.  
"I think I'd better get some sleep." she told me. Mara had since left.  
"I'll tuck you in." We walked up the stairs together, and at the bedroom, she fell into her bed, taking me with her. I held her close to me and drew the covers. We whispered, "I'll always love you." to each other before drifting into a deep sleep.  
Amber woke Nina and I the morning of the doctor's appointment by hovering over the bed, saying, "Aw! Fabina!" rather loudly, "you know, you two are like a puzzle. Your bodies fit together perfectly."  
"Amber, please go away!" Nina yawned. Her roommate flipped her hair and stalked off, muttering, "I guess you need your beauty sleep." I smiled and rolled over, facing Nina.  
"Are you ready for today?" I asked her quietly, kissing the top of her nose as I did.  
"I think so. As long as you're with me."  
"I'll always be with you."  
An hour later, we got out of bed and dressed. I pulled on a t-shirt advertising a Coldplay concert and jeans. Nina started to pull on a body-hugging shirt, but stopped when she reached her stomach.  
"I'm showing!" she whined, tugging off the shirt and searching through her drawers for a different option. Finally she emerged, clutching an Anubis House sweatshirt. After Nina was satisfied, we walked downstairs, gripping each other's hands. Nina fell on top of the breakfast, and Mara winked at me while I rolled my eyes. Seconds later, Amber walked in and promptly screeched.  
"Nina, you absolutely can't wear that!" she yelled.  
"Why not?" Nina asked, giving me a desperate look. Maybe you should tell her? I shrugged. She mouthed to Mara, Help Me! , and Mara shook her head yes, getting up to go with Nina and Amber. Nina nodded her thanks and followed Amber upstairs, fidgeting with her sweatshirt as she went.


	3. Chapter 3

Nina's POV

I followed Amber up the stairs to our room, leaving Fabian in the kitchen to eat. My roommate continued to ramble on about clothes and shoes as we made our way into the bedroom. Mara came running up behind me, telling Amber that she could help me.  
"Yes! The perfect shirt!" squealed Amber, holding up a tight pink and white striped t-shirt.  
"No, Amber, I think something ruffled would be good." I stammered.  
"Yeah, like a dress or something." Mara suggested.  
"Nina, spill. I can tell you're keeping a secret. Girl monitor!" Amber reminded me of her "girl monitor".  
"Fine," I sighed, "but you absolutely can't tell anyone, and don't be loud!"  
"Okay, promise. Now spill!" Amber practically shouted, earning her a hand-over-mouth.  
"I'm p-pregnant." I stammered for what seemed like the millionth time.  
"Omigod! Neens!" she ran over and pulled me into a hug, Mara joining in too. After a few seconds, she released, and air flooded into my lungs.  
"Well, I still have the perfect idea! You know those black skinny pants you keep telling me you love?" she continued when I nodded, "we could pair them with this purple top and sweater!" Amber held up the outfit and waited for my approval.  
"Looks good."  
In the next hour, I was dressed, made over, and at the door with Fabian.  
"You look beautiful!" he decided. I rolled my eyes and giggled as he kissed me. We got into the cab and headed off to the doctor's office, me staring at the scenery of beautiful England while he stared at beautiful me. Suddenly, I turned and pressed my lips to his, surprising him. Even then, he kissed me back, and hard too.  
"Here you are." the driver said. We had pulled up to a brick building close to the hospital. Fabian helped me out, and we entered the building. It smelled like a doctors office, and the scent was starting to make me nauseous.  
"Bathroom!" I whispered so only Fabes could hear. He understood what I meant and led me to the restroom in time for breakfast to come up.  
"Oh, Nina!" he soothed me. I threw up once more, and my stomach stopped hurting instantly, like magic. Fabian stood me up, and I washed myself up before returning to the waiting room.  
"So, how many months do you think I am?" I asked him.  
"Well, it's been about two and a half months since we um, did it, so I'm guessing two months." he responded. I nodded my head as the nurse called, "Nina Martin?" Fabes and I stood up and followed the nurse to the check-up room.  
"Hi, I'm Doctor Evans. You may take a seat on the chair, Nina." Doctor Evans said, gesturing towards the bed. I sat down.  
"Would you like him to stay?" she asked of Fabian.  
"Yes, please." I nodded. Fabian smiled and held my hand, standing next to me.  
"Alright, Nina, I'm going to put the gel on your stomach. It'll make us able to see the baby." the nurse said. I nodded and she began rubbing gel on me.  
"Oh my God, it's freezing! You should give a warning!" I shrieked. Fabian laughed and I quickly whispered, "Sorry."  
"That's fine, it's quite normal for patients to say that. And of course, mood swings."  
"Yeah." I agreed. She finished rubbing it on, and clicked the computer screen. An image came up, and the photograph was of something that looked somewhat like a baby.  
"Whoa." I whispered. Fabian stared for a while, and then exclaimed,  
"That's our child!" He seemed happy about the fact that we were having a child, and I felt happy too. The only thing wrong was that we were seventeen. The doctor explained some stuff to me, handed us how-to-be-teen-parents books, and we left.  
Back at the house, Amber wanted to know exactly what happened. She pulled me into our room, along with Mara and Fabian, and I explained. Amber shrieked here and there, giggled at times, "awwhhh"ed at the baby part, and laughed at the non-funny parts. Life seemed like it would be pretty good.

Nina's POV 4 months

Just two months later, and I was getting very big. People were beginning to notice, and I was worried about what they might say. Each time a tear fell down my face, Fabian panicked and asked if something was wrong, and each time I'd reply with a "no, just worried.". So far, only Gran, Trudy, Victor, the teachers, Fabian, Amber, Mara, and Joy knew my secret, and I was okay with that. Joy and I had grown rather close over the summer, and we no longer envied the other. Amber helped me dress in the morning, but people still stared.  
It was a Monday morning in December, and I was heading off to my first class. A few girls were standing by their lockers, looking at me. I could tell they knew. Tears beginning to fall, I ran to Miss Valentine's class and sat down hastily beside Fabian.  
"Nina," he said, touching my arm. He was cut off by Miss V entering the room, but she saw my red face and directed the class to pull out their papers and begin to work. She nodded towards the door, and I got up, Fabian following.  
"Nina, are you alright?" she asked me.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I argued. Fabian, knowing me all too well, said,  
"No, you're not. What's wrong?"  
"People are beginning to notice!" I wailed. He pulled me into a hug, and Miss V mouthed something to him. As I clung on to Fabian, another student walked by, gawking at me. This made the tears flow faster, and harder.  
"Do you want to take the day off from school, dear?" Miss Valentine asked. I shook my head no.  
As the day went on, more and more people stared and whispered. I became clingier to Fabian and Amber, and when the final bell rang, I started to run back to the house. I reached it soon enough, and once inside, ran up the stairs to my bedroom, where I collapsed on my bed and cried.  
"It's not your fault," I told my enlarged stomach, "it's not your fault." I clutched onto it and sat on my bed, wishing Fabian would come upstairs. Finally, he did. Without saying anything, he wrapped his strong arms around me and placed his lips to mine. As always, sparks flew everywhere.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated much lately, I promise I'm not ditching any of my stories. I love them too much to do that! I've just been super busy lately, what with NaNoWriMo, YWG, friend drama, HoA drama … the works. But it's Summer now, so I'll be updating a lot more! Also, I've been writing a ton of fanfictions, so expect updates and new stories soon. Thank you so much for all of your reviews, and I will be doing shout outs and answers next chapter! In the mean time, do any of you guys know who Megan and Liz are? I adore their music, and was just wondering if any of you do too. Keep reading and happy Summer! – Sydney

NLN Chapter 4: Nina's POV

"Dinner!" Trudy called up the stairs.

"Are you going to be okay?" Fabian asked me. I nodded and got up, holding onto his shoulder for support.

"Ew! You got snot on my shirt!" he whined, and I laughed, while he hastily wiped it off.

"Ah!" I shrieked as I almost tripped down the stairs. Luckily, Fabian caught me before I could hurt myself or the baby.

"Ugh. I hate being so vulnerable!"

"It's alright love. I've got you." And he helped me down the stairs. Honestly, I couldn't see my feet too well, so him holding onto me was nice.

I sat down at the head of the table and began to inhale the roast beef and potatoes Trudy had made.

"Woah! Slow down Nina." Patricia said.

"Yeah, some of us want food too." Muttered Mick. I sent him a famous Nina Martin death glare, and Joy smacked her rude boyfriend.

"Ow! Joy!" Mick cried, rubbing his arm. Joy rolled her eyes and passed the potatoes down to me.

"Thanks Joy." I smiled, helping myself to another serving of potatoes.

MONTH 6: Nina's POV

Nikita and I are six months in, and I officially have lost sight of my feet. People have stopped staring, and I think they've accepted the fact that Fabian and I are going to be teen parents. I still haven't.

It was a rainy day when I felt the first kick. Fabes and I were doing homework in the living room when she moved.

"Oh." I whispered, a giant smile spreading across my face. I had been a bit worried that she'd not kicked yet, so I was relieved.

"Fabian, come here! Nikita's kicking!" I practically screamed. My perfect boyfriend's face lit up like me, and he rushed over from where he was making us snacks in the kitchen. Fabian put his warm hands on my stomach, but our daughter didn't move.

"Come on Kita, kick for daddy." I babied her. Suddenly, I felt it again. Fabian looked up at me like a miracle had happened, and I smiled. Actually, a miracle had happened.

"She's really there." He laughed.

"She is!" I said happily.

Amber walked in as Fabian began to plant a kiss on my stomach, right where the baby's head would be. She burst into tears and grabbed her phone, snapping a picture of us.

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"It's so beautiful! You're almost like a little family!" my best friend squealed. As if the beauty was too much for her, Ambs raced up the stairs, still sobbing uncontrollably.

Nikita stopped kicking, so Fabian and I went back to doing homework. Amber was right, we were like a perfect family.


	5. Author's Note, please read

Hey guys! I'm sorry this isn't a chapter, I know you all hate it when authors post notes. Anyways, I would really like a few more reviews, if that's possible. I don't want to say like, "10 reviews and you get a new chapter!", so I won't, but I really would love some more reviews. Tell me what you think, give me suggestions, critique it, ask questions, whatever! As for my other stories, like I said, I've been really busy, and I haven't been able to write more chapters for Forever My Chosen One. I will write some new ones soon, I promise! I also told you about NaNoWriMo this month. Well, I've been writing a novel, and if you would like to read it, PM me and I'll give you the link. I hope you like my work! Tell your friends! Thanks guys. – Sydney


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I'm back, and thank you so much for your awesome reviews last chapter! New chapters and fanfictions are coming soon, be on the lookout. Anyways, I know I said I would do shout outs and questions this chapter, so I shall!

Shout out to Katy random for sticking with the story and reviewing!

Shout out to DancingQueen4life101 for reviewing EVERY CHAPTER!

Magykpaw: Thanks so much! Sorry for the inconvenience with the name, I feel the same way you do. I think I originally had a scene where they named the baby, but I felt it was bad writing, so I deleted it. Sorry!

DISCLAIMER! I own nothing but the plot. Man, that was a boring disclaimer. :P – Sydney

NLN Chapter 5: Fabian's POV: 6 months

Nina and the baby are exactly six and a half months in, so we are heading to the doctor's for a checkup. We have about three months until the delivery, and I'm actually very nervous. What if I'm not a good enough dad? What if we completely fail?

I climbed up the stairs to Nina's room, still half asleep. She looked pretty uncomfortable, her giant stomach sticking out as she laid on her back. I tiptoed over to where she was sleeping, trying hard not to wake Amber up.

"Morning Neens, we have an appointment soon." I whispered, kissing her head as I did. She rolled over, grabbing my hand and pulling me down next to her. I hugged her shoulders and stroked her hair until Amber decided she should get up.

"Oh my God, you guys _still _fit like puzzle pieces!" she squealed, running out of the bedroom. Nina rolled her eyes and began to get up, gripping onto my shoulder for support. I was pulling a shirt on when I heard the crash coming from the bathroom. Scared as hell, I ran to the bathroom, only to find Nina on the floor with a cut right above her left eyebrow. She was bleeding a lot, and her eyes were fluttering, probably because of the impact when her head hit the ground.

"Nina? Nina, can you hear me?" I frantically shouted. She barely nodded.

"Fabian, you have to get me up. The baby …" she started to say, before blacking out.

"Trudy, call an ambulance!" I screamed, while carefully pulling Nina to her feet. Trudy came into the bathroom, a phone to her ear, telling the ambulance exactly where to go. Seconds later, Eddie ran in.

"Come on Fabian, we can get her up." He reassured me, helping me get Nina to her feet. I feel rude by saying this, but she was pretty heavy. We pulled Nina to her feet, and started moving her to the top of the staircase.

"How are we going to get her down?" Eddie asked. I waved him away and picked up Nina, carrying her bridal style down the stairs while Eddie gaped at me. Apparently it's not normal for someone to be able to carry a six months pregnant girl.

At the foot of the stairs I set her down in a chair. The ambulance arrived shortly, its lights screaming and flashing, waking up all residents around us. Alfie came out of his room, groggily wiping his eyes. He stupidly asked, "what's going on?" before setting eyes on Nina and promptly fainting.

"Is this the patient?" a paramedic asked me. I nodded and helped him pull Nina out to the truck. They put her on a gurdy and rolled her into the truck. Trudy and I got in next to her.

"Promise you'll call?" Amber begged, tears rolling down her cheeks. I promised and we drove away.

"How did this happen?" the paramedic asked.

"I dunno, I think she tripped. I wasn't around when she fell." I explained. He nodded and wrote this down while a nurse checked her blood pressure and wrapped a cannula around her ears.

"Okay, and how many months pregnant is she?" another question that stabbed me in the heart, because my Nina was hurt.

"Exactly six and a half months today. We were getting ready for an appointment." Again the paramedic nodded and wrote this information down.

"And who is the father?"

"I am." I smiled at this, happy to be the father of my love's child.

"Alright. I know you don't like these questions, but we need information," I nodded, "what's her name and when was she born?" the guy asked.

"Her name is Nina Katherine Martin, and she was born on July 7th, 1994 at 7:00 a.m. So, she's eighteen years old."

We soon pulled up to the hospital, and I breathed out a sigh of relief. Nina would soon be awake and okay again.

Nina's POV

"Nina? Can you hear me? Please squeeze my hand if you're there." I heard someone's voice, presumably Fabian's, saying. I also felt a hand on mine, so I squeezed it.

"Thank you. I love you." Fabian said again, kissing my hand. At first, I didn't remember anything, but seconds later, memories came flooding back. Waking up to Fabian. The fall. The baby … I shot up.

"Nina!" Fabian shouted happily.

"Is the baby okay?" I asked frantically.

"Yes, Nikita's fine. You didn't fall on your stomach, so she didn't get hurt." He explained. I sighed, and fell back onto the bed, relieved that our daughter was okay.

"Are you fine?" Fabian wondered. Of course, he was worrying about me.

"Yeah. My head just hurts a bit." Fabian nodded and pushed back my hair, planting a soft kiss on my forehead."

"Nina, glad to see you're awake," The doctor said upon walking in, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, my head just hurts a bit." I answered.

"Good, good. I'm just going to check your vitals, alright?" I obliged, and he shined a light in my eyes, down my throat, in my ears, the works. While I was being checked, Fabian called Amber. I could hear a squeal and a "thank God!" and then Fabian hung up.

Literally ten minutes later, I was being hugged to death by my best friend.

"Oh My God Nina, you gave me such a scare!" Amber screeched.

"Um, Amber, need air." I whined. She quickly jumped away and I inhaled the sweet air.

"Is Nikita okay?" my best friend worried.

"Yes. She's fine."

"Good."

"Definitely."

Well, there you have it! Chapter five! I promised I would update, didn't I? Anyways, I hope you love it, review! Another chapter is soon to come. Like, later today or tomorrow. I would really like at least five more reviews, so tell people about the story! I promise I'll update either way though. Love you guys! - Sydney


	7. Update on NLN, important!

Hi guys! I know you're upset that this is only an author's note, I'm sorry, but I really had to post this because some of you are getting anxious about a new chapter. Well, I have been working on a new one for a few days, I've just been incredibly busy. The new chapter will be up Monday, I promise! I would post it this weekend, but I can't because my birthday is on Tuesday so all the parties are happening over the weekend. Thank you for all the reviews, it means a lot to me! Stick with the story and look out for a new chapter on Monday! Love you all, Sydney


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! So, what a lot of you have been waiting for ... a new chapter! I finally got the time to update, I'm so sorry it's taken such a long time. I tried to write a long one for you, I hope you like it! Love you, Sydney **

FABIAN'S POV

I got to take Nina home just a day after the incident. The Doctor said that everything was fine, she'd just have to take a bit of time off from being incredibly active, which was fine by Nina, since she'd been so tired.

"Ready to go home?" I asked her as we got into my little car.

"Yup!" she answered excitedly. Even just one night in a hospital room full of beeping and constant nurses can really make someone miss home.

We drove for ten minutes, Nina watching the scenery intently as she did every ride. She never really got used to the landscape.

"There's so many farms!" my beautiful girlfriend observed, her eyes trailing one farm after another. I could only imagine she was counting cows.

"Yeah, there are." I chuckled.

"I've always wanted to live on a farm." she said.

Her telling me this gave me an idea, and I pulled into a farm that Joy, Patricia and I often visited when we were younger.

Harrison Farm.

"Where are we going?" Nina asked, her voice getting higher and more excited as we drove up the drive.

"The farm, since you like them so much. Patricia, Joy and I used to come here a lot." I told her.

"Thank you!" she squealed, kissing my cheek quickly and getting out of the car. I've always loved it when she gets excited.

I followed Nina up to the shop, where the clerk was selling all kinds of fresh produce and little homemade gifts. The walls were all wooden, as were the floors, but they were freshly polished and gave off the illusion of an old country store. I suppose it really was one. Hot cider was heating in a pot on an old cast iron stove, and the scent filled the air like it would on the cool Fall days I missed so badly.

Nina looked awestruck, walking through the aisles and telling Nikita about all the different kinds of foods. I think she was trying to educate our daughter before she even arrived. Tom, the store owner, was sitting in his normal spot behind his counter.

"Fabian! Good to see you, boy." he said in his thick Irish accent. I shook his hand, saying, "good to see you too, Tom. How have you been?"

"Well, well, thank you. Life's the same, you know? In and out, farm all the time." Tom replied. He tried to act bored, but I could tell he really loved his life.

"So what about your life, how is it?" the man asked.

"Uh ... interesting. I met a girl." I answered, a smile playing on my lips when I talked about Nina.

"Oh, did you?"

"Yes, her name's Nina, and she's in here somewhere." at that moment, Nina came up behind me, tapping my shoulder and making me jump. Tom laughed hysterically at my grunt.

"Still jumpy, then?" he snickered. I nodded.

"Tom, this is Nina, my girlfriend." I introduced Nina to my friend, and he smiled widely, showing that toothy grin of his.

"So this is her! The famous Nina Martin!"

"Yup! I'm her!" Nina giggled. I took her hand in mine, and she squeezed it.

"How long have you two been together?" Tom asked, stacking crates of corn behind the desk as he did.

"It'll be exactly three years this Spring!" Nina said excitedly. I kissed her quick, it seemed like the right time to.

"Wow." was the answer we got.

For the next few hours, Nina and I wandered the snowy fields and ate Honey Sticks, which were Nina's favorite snack as a kid.

"It's really beautiful here." she noticed.

"Just like you." I whispered catching her lips and connecting them to mine. I can't lie: I wanted Nina to be my wife.

We made our way back to the car, but as Nina got in, Tom noticed she was pregnant. I expected him to slap me, but all he said was, "good job son. You really picked a winner", shook my hand, and walked away.

"Thank you for today." Nina told me as I drove us home.

"You're welcome." I smiled.

The rest of the ride was silent as Nina fell asleep in the passenger seat. She's so beautiful when she sleeps. The way her hair falls into her eyes, the way she smiles ever so slightly when she's dreaming, the way her hand falls on her arm ... she's flawless and perfect, no matter what she says.

NINA'S POV

I woke up to Fabian whispering in my ear, "we're home love". Opening my eyes, I realized we were in his car in front of the house.

"Morning sleepy." he said.

"It's not morning!" I laughed. Fabian rolled his eyes and got out of the car, running over to my side and opening the door for me. He held out a hand, and I took it.

"My queen." he crooned in a posh tone.

"My king!" We smiled and he walked me inside. It seemed nothing would hurt us that day.

And then the fight began.

It started out by the two of us bickering a bit over the baby's room color, but escalated quickly. Soon we were screaming about Nikita, arguing over whether or not it was right to bring her up together. We both thought it was, but we shouted anyways. I guess we both needed some kind of release for our stress, and that was the way to do it. I really don't think it was.

The fight ended with me running to my room crying, and Fabian sighing and going downstairs. I knew he didn't want to fight with me.

That night at dinner, we didn't speak a single word to each other. I longed so badly to reach out and grab his hand, to hold onto him like we were the last ones alive, but I couldn't without some kind of explanation. I could see the guilt in his eyes too, every time he looked at me it was there, shining like a fire. A fire that I wanted to keep in my heart forever, keep it there to stay warm.

We didn't sit on the couch together during homework time. He sat in the armchair and I sat with Amber, ignoring the fashion tricks she was telling me. I wanted to be there against him, so badly.

He didn't kiss me goodnight. That's what hurt me the most, and I cried myself to sleep.

The next morning, everything happened all over again. We didn't speak at breakfast. I sat with him in our classes, but we didn't talk, even though I kept sneaking glances at his beautiful face, and I would catch him looking at me too.

"Why don't you just make up?!" Amber screamed in the middle of class, "you're fighting for no reason! Is that really how you want to live?" when neither Fabian or I spoke, she sighed and went back to working.

That evening, I was arranging Nikita's room when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." I yelled, expecting it to be Amber or Patricia.

Instead, Fabian came in, carrying his guitar and looking extremely sad.

"Hi." I muttered. He didn't say anything, but started strumming the guitar.

_It's cold tonight._

_It's the middle of December_

_without you to hold, I'll die._

_Can't we just remember all the times we've had together,_

_how my love is forever._

_I'm sorry for that fight._

_It's two a.m.,_

_I'm still awake._

_I wasn't aware of how badly my heart could break._

_I miss your laugh, _

_I miss your smile._

_I want your touch 'cause it's too cold to sleep tonight._

_So stay awake with me._

_Baby, I'm sorry, baby I miss you._

_There's no limit to the things that I'll do._

_And do you remember the time that I told you that I love you?_

_I promise I still do ..._

_They can't break me _

_if I'm already broken. _

_My heart's in pieces, _

_and I'm still always outspoken._

_Without you here, _

_I'm nothing at all, _

_I promised that I would catch you when you fall._

_And did you see the first snow_

_out your window?_

_It's just getting colder and I still want to keep you warm._

_And away from my storm._

_Baby, I'm sorry. Baby, I miss you._

_There's no limit to the things that I'll do._

_And do you remember the time that I told you that I love you?_

_I promise I still do ... _

_I can still feel your hand in mine,_

_feel our hearts beating out of time._

_I'm not ready to let us go. _

_I can see that look in your eye,_

_when you said we were over,_

_what you meant was come closer _

_to me. _

_Baby, I'm sorry. Baby, I miss you._

_There's no limit to the things that I'll do._

_Baby, I'm sorry. Baby, I miss you._

_Every breath I take is only for you._

_And do you remember the time that I told you that I love you?_

_I promise I still do ..._

_I promise I always will ..._

_more than anyone else in the world. _

"I'm so sorry, Nina. I really am," Fabian smiled at me, and a tear slid down my face, "are we okay?"

I nodded, and we kissed. My heart healed with every move.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too."

**Oh My Gosh I finally updated! :) WOOP WOOP! So, I hope you guys liked that, tell me if I can improve on anything. I absolutely love hearing from you guys, so tell me what you think! Oh yeah, I wrote the song too. It doesn't exactly have a title, but don't you think it's a bit Ed Sheeran-ish? Anyways, tomorrow's my birthday! And I have my laptop, so I'll try really hard to update as often as possible. Like, at least once a week. I love you all, thank you so much for your amazing reviews! Love love love, Sydney :P**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So, I know it's been a while. Like, several months, and I'm sorry, I just haven't had time to update the story. I promise I'll try harder. But here's a new chapter! Thank you for your awesome reviews, happy Spring! - Sydney**

**Fabian's POV: **

"Hey Fabian, would you fancy a run with me?" Mick asked as I ran up the stairs.

"I can't mate, sorry, gotta get Nina to the Doctor's." I yelled.

"You're really invested in this, aren't you." my roommate groaned.

"Yeah, I kinda have to be, Nikita's my child and Nina's my girlfriend." I said, perplexed on how he would even think I wouldn't be invested in the life of my unborn child.

"Well, I know, it's just that you haven't had any time for your friends, and you're seventeen." Mick sighed.

"Alright, what if we play football under the lights tonight?" I offered excitedly. I hadn't done that in a while. Or, at least since Nina got pregnant.

"Yeah, sounds good." my friend smiled. I nodded and continued running to Nina's room.

When I pushed the door open, I found Nina laying on her bed, laptop placed strategically on her stomach so she could type.

"What are you doing, love?" I laughed. She looked quite hilarious in that position.

"Emailing my friends in America. They wanted to see how big I've gotten." she told me, clicking through pictures of her.

"Ah. Well, the appointment is soon, do you think we should be going?" I wondered, gathering her jacket and shoes as I swept around the room.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Nina nodded, pushing her laptop onto the mattress and attempting to get up.

"Let me help you, Neens." I grabbed her hand and helped her up, still gripping a hand when we slowly walked down the stairs.

"Being pregnant is hard." she whined.

"I know." I sighed, quickly kissing her cheek. She blushed.

When we reached the front door, Nina frowned.

"What's wrong, love?" I asked, a bit worried. Every time something upset her, I got worried.

"I'm hungry." Nina groaned. I suppressed a laugh and ran to the kitchen, grabbing her a danish and some fruit.

"Thanks Fabes." my girlfriend smiled and bit into the danish. I shook my head, she could be a bit crazy sometimes.

The cab pulled up, and we slid into the backseat. The car took off, and soon we were approaching the Doctor's office.

I helped Nina out and pulled the front door open for her. She shuffled in, clearly uncomfortable with her size.

"Nina Martin?" the Doctor called.

"Yeah, we're coming." Nina called back. I helped her up and led her to the room.

"So, miss Martin, how have you been?" our doctor asked her kindly.

"Fine, I guess. Just a bit uncomfortable." my girl told him.

"Good. I think today we're going to do another ultrasound. Sound good?" she asked.

"Great." Nina smiled. The Doctor rubbed the cold gel on Nina's stomach, and she cringed.

"It's so cold!" she whispered to me.

"I know it is, Neens." I smiled, holding her hand. She said that every time we went, but it was funny because that's all she hated.

"Alright, there she is!" the Doctor said brightly as a picture of our daughter appeared on the screen.

"Oh, Fabian, you can see her tiny hands!" Nina squealed excitedly.

"And her feet, see?" I asked, pointing to Nikita's little feet.

"I can't wait for her to come, Fabes." she smiled.

"I can't wait either, love." I said happily. I really couldn't wait to hold her in my arms for the first time.

"Well, you're seven months along, so you don't have to wait much longer!"

"What do I do if it happens in school?" Nina asked suddenly.

"I would have someone trusted take you to the hospital, preferably." the Doctor explained. Nina nodded understandingly.

"You should most likely take the week of your due date off as well." he said.

"We'll do that." Nina decided. I agreed.

"Alright, wonderful! I guess I'll see you when your daughter's born then!" our doctor smiled.

"Awesome, thanks." I nodded, helping Nina off of the chair and into her shoes and coat.

LINE BREAK

Later that evening, Nina and I were put on dish duty. Dinner had been fish and chips, and the pans were a mess.

"Hopefully cleaning a baby will be easier than cleaning dishes." Nina joked. I laughed.

"I bet it will be!" I mused. Well, I did hope giving Nikita a bath would be easier than cleaning the dishes. It took a lot of muscle to do that.

While wandering in the corners of my brain, I suddenly got a face full of dish soap bubbles. I yelled and looked up, only to find Nina laughing hysterically at me from through the window. She had her hand out, and it was filled with soap, ready to blow it at me.

"Neens!" I shouted, and she laughed, "that calls for payback." I filled my own hand with a pile of frothy bubbles and blew them right into her beautiful face. She squealed.

"Oh my God!" my girlfriend screamed.

"Payback is a harsh thing, my dear." I smiled.

"Heck yeah it is!" she agreed.

I should've known that the second I turned my back, I'd get a _bucket _full of hot, soapy water down my shirt. It felt like hot tea had been spilled all over me.

"Go big or go home," Nina giggled when she saw my surprised, mortified expression, "it's an American thing."

"Apparently." I retorted.

I was about to dump water on Nina when Victor entered the soaking room.

"What is the meaning of this disaster?" he freaked out.

"Oh, sorry Victor. We were just doing the dishes ..." I muttered.

"Doing the dishes does not require a lake, Mr. Rutter and Miss Martin." our 'caretaker' responded smartly.

"Sorry, Victor, we'll clean it up." Nina told the man.

"Yes you will. And then you'll do a week's worth of detention with Miss Denby, both of you." he said.

"Yes sir." Nina and I mumbled in simultaneously. Detention with Miss Denby. Wonderful.

"Well he's gotten meaner." my love decided as soon as Victor left.

"I agree, but you're lucky I haven't." I whispered, kissing her cheek and starting to work.

"I am lucky." I heard Nina whisper under her breath. God I love her.

**OKAY, chapter 8! I'm so sorry I haven't updated at all in the past like, eight months, but I just didn't have any inspiration. I guess I'll just finish the story since I don't actually like abandoning my works. Thanks for the reviews! - Sydney**


End file.
